For a new mother finding a stylish under garment that allows them to discreetly and easily nurse their child proves a challenge. Many such garment designs forego style for functionality with complicated metal or plastic hooks and snaps. The breast cup may fold up from the support band of the brassiere and be affixed to a fastener on the strap to align the breast cup around the breast. The fastener may be a snap or hook that requires some awkward manipulation to remove or reattach the breast cup to nurse. Other designs may use a fabric adhesive such as a hook and loop material commercially sold under the Trademark VELCRO such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,628 to Sanchez that has an upper band of VELCRO along the entire edge of the breast cup with the band mating with a lower band of VELCRO surrounding the breast for attachment of the breast cup. The stiffness of the extended bands of VELCRO may reduce the comfort of the wearer and may cause bulging around the breast cup under a garment. Another design as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,677 to White implores small VELCRO pieces along the lower band of the brassiere that may not adequately secure the breast cup and that require the woman to pull and hold the breast cup up and away while nursing. Another fastener free brassiere in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,876 to Scullin discloses each breast cup having a series of panels and seams with two or more fold-over panels, an upper bust panel, and an underbust panels having center seams along the breast cup. The opening of the breast cup may require some dexterity and therefore time to expose the entire areola for comfortable nursing of an infant. These designs further fail to disclose a brassiere that provides for hands-free support of a nursing pump while pumping, an objective of the present invention.